


Pressure

by iwaasfairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking scare, Dom!Kageyama, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaasfairy/pseuds/iwaasfairy
Summary: Few things in life are as nice as pleasing Kageyama Tobio. Definitely when all he wants to do is to ruin you until you’re nothing but his.Day 01 of 25
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Pressure

Hooking up with pro volleyball player Kageyama Tobio isn’t easy in the slightest. He’s insanely busy, he has a tight knit schedule to follow, and he’s left you soaking through your panties because you both lost track of the hours passing more times than you can count. Those are some bad days, ones where you have to settle on using your fingers to get off and hopefully a video of him jerking off in the locker room if you’re lucky.

But on days where it’s good, he is _fenomenal_. Which is why you’re practically tripping over yourself to get to his apartment when he texts. It’s embarrassing to be this needy, truly. He opens the door with a blank expression and steps aside to let you in, his hair falls in damp tuffs across his brows.

“Hello to you too,” you grin, quickly kicking your shoes off and dumping your jacket and bag in their rightful place. You click your tongue at his silence, and turn over your shoulder to eye him down as you make your way to the main room. His white shirt stretches just right over his shoulders and chest, your body already warming up at the mere thought. He’s frowning, that’s nothing new though.

“Why are glaring like that, Tobio? I got here pretty quick.” You settle on the couch, stretching your arms above your head to expose your torso enough to get an intake of air from the man, who still hasn’t said a word. When he gets in a mood like this, he often needs some extra coaching.

You don’t mind it, it feels like a victory in itself to get him so worked up and bothered he loses his restrained attitude. But this is a bit strange even for him. Tobio takes out his phone to check a message, you assume, and you pout at him. So something’s definitely wrong. “Alright, what’s up?” You slide from the couch to come stand in front of him again, and look up. “Kageyama, babe, I know you didn’t invite me over for my fantastic personality, though you should from time to time.” Not even a curl from his lips, though he does look at you with those pretty, deep blues. You wrap your hand around his larger one, squeezing. “If you didn’t text me to do that, then do you wanna talk?”

Kageyama grunts at your expression, long lashes splayed out like little flowers at the sun looking up at him. It’s adorable, the way your tongue flicks out to wet your lips is too. But he pushes out his lips, and shakes his head. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Don’t you have any shame at all, being a cockhungry slut for everyone to see?”

If the first question didn’t already throw you off, the second one definitely does. You and Tobio aren’t exclusive, but he never showed any interest in being that either. Up until maybe a month ago, he was going on dates himself. But you haven’t even been seeing anyone else lately. You open your mouth without cause, but your confusion must be pretty obvious.

“Your video, princess. Does that ring a bell?” Oh. You did send him a video of you whining for his cock when he left your apartment early this morning, begging for him to come back and fuck your sloppy pussy. You blink. “I opened it in the locker room without knowing, y’know. On full volume.” If your cheeks weren’t already hot, they definitely are now. The tall man shoves his phone back into the pocket of his sweatpants, leaning down towards you. Your breathing speeds up, unable to remain calm when he narrows his eyes your way.

“You should’ve seen my teammates. All drooling and hungry for something that belongs to me.” He brushes his thumb over your chin to tilt your head more toward him. “But you know who owns this pretty body, and I know. So how am I going to punish you, huh?”

“Tobio,” you attempt, swallowing when he walks you back toward the couch. He grunts in displeasure and grabs a handful of your ass to pull you into his strong chest, before pushing your head to the side with his nose. When he bites down onto the soft skin between your neck and shoulder, your legs almost give out in surprise. “Aw, fuck, Tobio. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” His other hand is already fiddling with the strings of your shorts, as he lays sticky kisses on your neck. He’s always so warm, even when you haven’t done anything yet.

“You don’t sound very sorry, baby,” he sucks sharply under your jaw, then moving back to pull his shirt over his head. His freshly washed body is still littered with bruises, most of them yours. The others, diving rounds probably. You bite your lips. Instead of coming back to you, he splays himself out on the couch. “What’s it gonna be, my little slut? Are you going to make it up to me or do I have to remind you where your fucking place is?”

His thick thighs look mouthwateringly good, and you can’t help but clench around nothing at the sight. You could ride yourself to a high on his legs if you wanted to, if he’d let you. But when Tobio is really mad there’s nothing he loves more than seeing you beg. Your eyes drop to the print of his cock, hardening under the flimsy fabric of his pants.

So you rid yourself of your shorts and your shirt, one of his you borrowed, and drop to your knees in front of him. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll make it up to you.” As you settle between his legs and run your hands up and down his thighs, Tobio relaxes into the couch, though he’s clearly still full of tension. You wonder how long he’s been hard for you. Judging by the way he’s glaring, you guess a while. “Did you miss me during your training?” you giggle as you rub your palm over his tip, feeling it twitch in your hand. Your other moves to slip under the edge of the sweats, but before you can get it down his legs your wrist is caught.

“No,” he grunts at your pout, “go grab that little box from my bag first. I got you something.” You’re quick to do so; if Tobio got you a present you’re more than happy to oblige. You wiggle your hips as you get back up, squeaking when his hand connects sharply with your ass. But you get the pretty, white box and rush back over, getting right back between his thighs. The noiret’s lips twitch at your eagerness. “Here, let me.” With swift, long fingers he gets out the thing, a baby pink choker— no, collar with a heart charm hanging from it. It’s thick, with two clasps for tightening and you tremble in anticipation when he puts it around your neck. “How’s that?” He slips a pinky in between the fabric and your skin to check. It’s tight.

“It’s good, sir.” You fiddle with the charm for a second, before blinking up at him. “Can I?” He brushes a thumb over your bottom lip with a smirk, then pulls his pants out of the way to give you a full view of his hard cock.

“Knock yourself out, princess.” As you move down to give him a lick, for the first time in a long while you feel actually nervous. He’s girthy, with a vein running up that you love to settle your tongue around. Tobio lets his head fall back when you take his tip in your mouth, running your tongue over the underside a few times and over his slit. 

“Tap out if it’s too much,” he grunts, threading one of his hands through your hair. Each time you take him deeper and farther, ignoring the tight pressure on your throat to get him into your mouth as far as you can. His hips twitch a little as his moan, making your eyes water and throat tighten. Your breathing is heavy, the taste of him on your tongue the only thing you can focus on.

When you finally get him to the back of your throat, you moan around him, and Kageyama grabs your face tight with both hands. “Gonna let me fuck your pretty mouth, huh?” You do your best to nod around him, squeezing your eyes shut against the tears. You must be soaking through your panties at this point. And then he starts rutting into you, and you almost come right then and there. There’s so much pressure inside your throat it feels like you’re choking, but only for a second until he pulls out. You can feel his cock where it slides past the collar with each thrust. “Fuck, you’re so tight, taking me so good.”

It’s scary, but you can’t deny that the cloudiness in your skull and the pounding of blood between your ears only makes your arousal more noticable. “You feel amazing.” Your legs feel a bit numb. And Tobio is making the most beautiful sounds, grunting your name and biting his lip until it turns a flushed; swollen pink. “Want me to cum down your throat?” he grunts, though you can’t respond with the bruising pace he has between your lips or the way he’s holding you. He must feel really good, because he doesn’t let you up. You wiggle around him, putting your hands on his thighs. Spit is running out of your mouth and down your chin, and you must look as wrecked as you feel.

“Ah, I know baby,” he mumbles, eyes shutting tight. “Gonna cum, okay? Be a good girl and swallow.” You whine around him and dig your nails into his thigh when he keeps fucking your face, your vision swaying and darkening. “ _Fuck_ , princess.” You can barely hear, trying to push him away by instinct. His hold on your face is too tight though, his hot cum shooting down your throat. You couldn’t swallow if you tried. Right when you feel yourself slipping away, he pulls out entirely and you’re gasping and coughing like your life depends on it.

You’re on your hands and knees and a pitiful cry comes out before you can help yourself, though when you sit back you feel a lot better already. Your vision is still spinning though. “Tobio,” you pout at him as you wipe under your eyes, voice squeaky. “Why didn’t you let go? I almost passed out.”

He looks down at you from his slumped position for a moment, face going from relieved to guilty. “Fuck, baby, I’m sorry,” he says, dropping beside you to brush your temple with his knuckles. You’re fine though, it was mostly just a scare. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you sniffle, before motioning him back towards the couch. “It felt really good, actually.” When you’ve settled on his thighs, his cock already hardening again, you take his hand and slip it in between your thighs to feel the amount of slick dripping down your legs. Tobio groans, before biting his lip and pulling you a bit closer with his free arm. You smile to soothe the guilty grimace on his pretty face though. “Thank you for the present, sir.”

“You like it?” he asks, though the answer is quite obvious. Your empty pussy clenches in anticipation as you roll your hips over him. “I’m glad. Gonna ride this fat cock now, princess?” He kisses you once, before moving your panties to the side and positioning you above his length. “I’ll be more careful next time. Make you feel good too.” And as you’re slid down his girth and stretched around him, you can only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. this was day 01 of kinktober on my tumblr @natsuosfairy. hope you liked it!!


End file.
